


Deadly Twister Three Aftermath

by Tousled_Sky



Category: Cancer Crew, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gay, M/M, Movie Night, Play Fighting, These boys curse a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: Max was smiling softly, and - god help him - it was the cutest thing that Ian had ever seen.





	Deadly Twister Three Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeakyshroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/gifts).



> I haven't posted anything in a while, and I've just got into the cancer crew, so have this short fic I wrote.  
> Enjoy, loves~

Max, for all the shit he rattled off about not being gay, got really cuddly when he was drunk.

  
Like right now, for instance. They'd just had a full day of filming - Deadly Twister Three, where every red spot was a bite of a red _bhut jolokia_ , aka ghost pepper (aka literal hell); every blue spot was a round of super soaker Russian Roulette (all the super soakers were full, but only one had water in it); yellow spots were a zap with the shock collar; and green was a shot. Purple was the Chef's Special - or pulling a slip of paper out of View's hat that gave them a mystery torture.

  
Currently, the entire Cancer Crew and Company (HowToBasic and AnythingForViews, namely) were in Max's living room, watching a movie. Well, watching a movie in theory - Joji was passed out on the armchair, halfway falling off and halfway staying on. Views was laying on the floor with Basic on the remains of the collapsed pillow fort they had made - Views still had his referee shirt spray-painted on, and Basic probably still smelled like raw eggs even after his shower (though Ian didn't care to go over and sniff the sleeping man to test his theory).  
Ian was awake, but wasn't watching the movie so much as he was conversing with a very, very drunk Max.

"Your - your hair is long now, and it doesn't look like you have - fucking cancer anymore." Max giggled, his voice slurred as he tugged at Ian's hair from his side of the couch. Ian snorted in amusement and gently batted Max's hand away.  
"Stop it dude, that's fucking gay." He retorted. Max honest-to-god pouted at him for that.

"No, what was fucking gay was when you grabbed my dick in the Gentlemen's Guide". Max replied smugly. Ian felt his cheeks heat up at that.

"That was an unintentional dick grab." He protested, flustered, which got a laugh from Max.

"Unintentional or not, it was still fucking gay." Max slurred. He climbed closer to Ian unsteadily across the couch, setting his hands on Ian's thighs, making Ian's heart stutter. Max might have constantly rattled off that he was "not a homosexual", but regardless, the Aussie was actually really cute and was climbing into his lap.

... Or maybe not? He had been on his lap for a second, but wasn't climbing into Ian's lap as just crawling across his legs - what the fuck was he doing?

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ian questioned. Max grabbed a few times at something on the end table before finally snagging it.

"Popcorn!" He replied gleefully, hugging the bag to himself and moving back to Ian to sit next to him - very close to him, with their shoulders touching and the outside of their thighs pressed together. "Want some?" He asked, holding a piece up to the American. Ian scoffed and took the piece from Max's hand, not eating it; instead, pushing it up against Max's lips. Max snatched it in between his teeth and crunched it cheerily.

"Of course I don't want any; I can't even taste anything right now, cunt." Ian said, with no venom behind the words. "I landed on the fucking red ghost pepper circles _eight goddamn times_. I can't even feel my tongue."

Max shrugged, unconcerned, and rolled his eyes playfully. "It can't be _that_ bad, you big baby."

"Who's a baby?!" Ian exclaimed, volume low but impact high, grabbing Max's shoulder and shaking him in a play-fight, the Aussie giggling. "Max over here is being all judgey of my taste ability - of my doubtlessly destroyed nerve endings - and you didn't even land on the red spot _once_! No, you never had to eat Pepper Hell, you just landed on green six times and got shit-faced."

"Speaking of which, stop shaking me." Max said, voice unsteady. "I'm drunk and I'm gonna throw up if you don't stop." 

Ian ceased at once - there had been quite enough vomit from the three in the Cancer Crew's main crew already that week. "Okay then, enough of that." Ian said a bit cautiously. "Don't throw up, and you can have all the popcorn. It's not like I could eat it, anyways. I'd probably bite my tongue off if I tried - I feel like my mouth's been shot up with Novocaine." 

Max grinned at him, digging his hand into the bag. "More for me." He replied around a mouth full of popcorn. Ian huffed, slinging an arm around Max's shoulders to put him in a headlock, digging his knuckles into the massive mane of chocolate hair on Max's head. Max giggled under the ministrations, giving into the pull of Ian's arm around his neck and falling back against the taller man.

Even once Ian was done administrating a noogie to Max and took his hand away from the others head, Max didn't move from where he was laying against Ian's side. He was warm against Ian, with his head resting on Ian's shoulder, his hair softly brushing Ian's cheek. Ian, likewise, let his arm that was around Max's shoulders loosen from a headlock to something more akin to an embrace, but neither pulled away.

Ian glanced over at Max who was looking at the movie intently, like he was invested in it. As if he'd been watching it for the past hour instead of fucking around with Ian. 

But Max was smiling softly, and - god help him - it was the cutest thing that Ian had ever seen. Max's had a gentle, lazy grin with his top teeth showing, and his eyes soft and happy with his messy hair falling down in them.

He looked like an angel, with a smile that could light up the dark room.

And Ian knew that it wasn't the movie onscreen that was making Max smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Squeakyshroom, one of the best writers in the Cancer Crew Fandom I've read. I love your works, my fellow writer <3


End file.
